His Surprise
by Celtic karate
Summary: Sequel to "Her Day" still from her POV. Rated a very strong M. Sequel coming soon


A/N: This is a sequel to _Her Day_. It's still told from Dana's perspective but is about surprising him over his spring break. I have no idea when Oxford has Spring break but I know when I have spring break. Remember this story's universe is AU and in place of season 8. Mulder came back with Skinner and they closed the X-files, Dana never became pregnant. And remember this is early 2001, 9/11 has not happened yet, and I don't think I'll ever have it happen in this universe, too depressing to write about. This will be quite a bit longer than the previous piece, I want to cover some depth about the wedding plans, because this is not the last piece of this universe. R&R!

His Surprise

I sat at my computer reading my email from Fox. Ever since he surprised me for my birthday and proposed to me, I have received an email from him every day, when I come home from work. Next week is his spring break, and like all of his other breaks from school; he is staying and working on what he can. But little does he know that I am going to surprise him and spend the week with him. I already took the next two weeks off of work, starting tomorrow. As I read my right hand fingers the ring he proposed to me with. It still fits like a glove and I love it as much now as I did when he first put it on my finger. I've ordered the wedding bands themselves from the same store we bought the engagement ring from. They should be here by tomorrow. I love Fridays. I don't have to go to work, I get to pick up our wedding rings and tomorrow evening I leave for merry old England and my beautiful fiancé.

I finish reading his email and start typing my reply. I send it on its way after I've finished typing it and I make sure I have his address ready to go. I do in fact have it all printed and ready to go. I am almost packed, I just need to pack up my bathroom supplies and I am ready to go. My landlord knows I'll be gone for two weeks and will collect my mail and come check on the place, work has already been taken care of, now I just need to pick up the rings and board the plane.

I glance at the time on the screen 11:57 PM, I should start getting ready for bed. I shut down the computer and check that all the lights are out and the door is locked. Then I head into my room and change out of the jeans and t-shirt I wore to the Chinese food place around the corner to pick up my dinner. I change into one of Fox's old dress shirts that still smells like him. I slip my bra off and climb into bed. I fall asleep slowly into dreams filled with my beautiful man.

Morning dawns bright and clear. I roll over and look at the alarm clock, its 9:26 AM. That is the latest I have slept in a few months, when Mulder was here I started taking the 1200 hours to 2000 hours shift in the ER, but I still woke up at about 7:30 to enjoy my fiancé's morning boner.

Great those kinds of thoughts are not what I need this morning. But those thoughts still haunt my mind as I get out of bed and stretch. I hop into the shower and try my hardest to push those thoughts from my head, but as I start to was my hair, my hands suddenly become his and I know I'm never going to push the thoughts away. I finish with my shower then turn the water to cold and hope that helps.

For ten minutes I stand under the cold water, and it helps tone down my sudden arousal at the thought of his hands on me. Given that I will see him in less than 48 hours or so, I will settle for being mildly aroused, it'll make the flight there much more interesting. I turn off the water and grab my towel before stepping out of the shower. I dry myself off quickly then wrap the towel around my hair to wring in out. I grab a bottle of Bath and Body Works' Warm Vanilla Sugar body lotion and start to work the lotion into my skin, starting with my legs and working my way up ending with a dab on my face. I pull my robe over me as I leave the bathroom. I lay out my outfit for the morning; I am wearing a simple skirt with nylons with a pale green half sleeve shirt. I may have left the FBI, but I still like to dress professionally. The shoes I pair with the outfit are heels, but not the kind I would have worn to work. The underwear I put on are a simple matching pair of black lace and cotton, nothing too risqué; yet. I change quickly before leaving my room and making myself a quick bowl of Cheerios with a small amount of Greek Yogurt. I start to clean what little mess is in my apartment; that I haven't gotten to. My fridge is empty and I make a note to go shopping when I return, but for now it works.

Finally I have nothing left to do in the house besides unplug the coffee machine and a few other appliances. I look at the clock, its 4:15, wow time flew this morning. My flight leaves at 7:30, so I should probably leave soon. I run back into my room and grab my small bag that I use as a carry on. It has a few books, that I've read before, some new medical journals and my CD player with a couple mixed CDs that I've made over the years. I grab my headphones from the drawer of my bedside table and throw them in as well before checking to see that Fox's address is in there too. Then I grab my suitcase and head out of my room and over to the door of my apartment; picking up my keys from the table in the entrance as I pass it. I take my elevator down to the ground floor and walk out the door and over to my car. I load both of my bags into the trunk of the car and start the engine. I drive over to the jeweler's shop and park outside. I make my way into the shop and over to the front counter. An elderly lady steps out of a back room and makes her way over to me.

"How can I help you?" She asks kindly.

"I'm here to pick up and order for Scully-Mulder." I tell her. She smiles at me and leads me over to the computer near the back of the store. She punches in a few keys on the keyboard and waits for whatever she typed, I'm guessing the name I gave her, to load and appear on the screen.

"Ahh yes, order placed for two wedding bands made of white gold, one with rotating diamonds and sapphires and one plain white gold with no adornment?" The question is only to double check that, that was indeed my order.

My smile grows wider and I nod my head.

"One second." She turns around and heads through a small door that I did not notice before. She came back a few minutes later with two boxes. She hands the smaller box for me to open. The ring inside is just perfect and just as I pictured it. I carefully slide it out of the box and slip it on my finger, checking the fit of the ring both on my finger and making sure the ring already on my finger fit with it as well. The rings fit together perfectly in my mind. I slip the small band back into its box and close the lid before turning to Fox's ring inside the larger box. Opening the box to reveal the ring. It was simple yet elegant; it fit Fox to a "T". Now I would just need to check that it fit Fox's ring finger. My smile was big as I placed the ring back into the box and turned to the women behind the counter.

She had a small smile on her face as she watched me inspect the rings.

"Those are beautiful rings, and they will fit a beautiful couple. I was curious as to why you didn't have them engraved." She asked as she wrapped both boxes together in a small bag for me.

"We didn't know what we wanted to engrave on them. If we figure out what we want engraved can I bring them back?"

"Yes you can and I can get you a deal so it doesn't cost as much, but whatever would be engraved on your ring, would have to be simple and short. There's not a lot of room on your ring." She hands me the small bag and moves over to the computer once again. "Now if you could sign this for me, so we can document that you picked up the rings?" She handed me a piece of paper and a pen. Quickly I skim the paper and sign my signature on the line at the bottom of the page. She signs another line as the witness. She quickly places the piece of paper in a folder under the computer.

"Have a good day." I tell her.

"You too dear." She says just as I leave the store and get into my car. My clock says its only 5:15 in the afternoon. I want to be at the airport in about an hour or so. So I pull to a quick sandwich shop near the airport and order a simple turkey club, toasted and an ice tea. I sit in a corner booth with a goofy grin on my face. This news is too important to keep to myself; so I pull out my phone and dial my mom's number. She answers on the second ring.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Mom, it's me."

"_Dana! To what do I owe this pleasure?"_ Her voice exudes happiness, she is really happy for me and Fox.

"I wanted to tell you that I took two weeks off of work. I want to surprise Fox in Oxford for his spring break. I leave in a few hours, but I wanted to get with you when I get back and start hedging out some wedding ideas?"

"_Oh Dana! I would love to help plan the wedding. Give me a call once you're settled back home. Give Fox my love for me will you?"_

"Of course I will mom. Oh! I wanted to also tell you that I picked up our wedding bands today. They are both absolutely beautiful." I gushed my idiot grin growing as I talked to my mother.

"_You'll have to bring them by to show me when we get together. Dana, honey I would love to talk more but Bill was planning on calling me here soon, so I'm going to let you go now."_ And she did sound regretful; I know she wanted to talk more about the wedding and stuff.

"Will do mom. Have fun talking with Bill. I'll call when I get back. Love you; tell Bill I love him too. Bye." I hang up the phone, the smile still on my face. The waitress brings me my freshly toasted turkey club sandwich and an ice tea refill. I thank her and turn my attention to my food. I still have plenty of time, so I don't rush eating my food. After a couple bites I bring my phone back up and check the time. Its 5:35 here, so then it is almost midnight in England. Fox is still up, so I decide to call him; after all, I can't keep him totally in the dark about my plans for the next week. I dial the number for his room, knowing that his roommates are also insomniacs just like he is (whenever he isn't with me, at least). It rings a couple of times before someone answers the phone.

"_Hello."_ The voice has a prominent English accent.

"Is Fox Mulder there?" I ask politely.

"_Yeah, he just walked in hang on one second."_ The phone is muffled and I can hear Fox's voice speaking to whoever answered the phone. Then I can hear the phones changing hands before a new, very familiar voice speaks.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi baby." I'm not usually one for pet names, but I can't help it with him. I've always called him Mulder until he proposed to me. Now whenever I talk to him, pet names just slip off of my tongue, and I love it.

"_Hi back Stranger. Its later then you usually call isn't it?"_ He sounds amused.

"I didn't walk anyone up did I?" Suddenly worried.

"_Nah my roommates just got back from one of the dorm parties and now they're about to hit up some of the local pubs. But now I'm curious; why did you call?"_

"Umm two reasons, okay maybe more than that. Do you have time to talk? I have about a half hour or so."

"_Umm sure, what's up?"_

"Well the reasons I called you are 1- I miss hearing your voice and 2-wedding stuff." My smile is a little sad now, but it is still there.

"_You miss hearing my voice?"_ He sounds awed.

"Well not just hearing your voice, I miss you, miss you with all my heart."

"_Aww Dana, I'm touched. Now you also mentioned the wedding. You're not backing out over the phone now are you?"_ His voice was teasing and you'd think that was all there was in it, but I have known this man since 1992 or so, and I know that there is some real worry behind the teasing tone.

"No baby, I'm not leaving you, far from it in fact. I just picked up our wedding bands a little while ago and I wanted to let you know." I reassure him.

"_I wasn't worried. Anyways how do they look?"_

"They look perfect. And I can't wait to show them to you. Then I wanted to tell you that I'm meeting up with my Mom a couple times next week so we can start going over some ideas for the wedding and I think we're going to go look at some wedding gowns to get an idea of what I want and stuff." I tell him, my smile growing once again. I can't wait to surprise him soon, I glance at the clock, and I only have a few minutes before I need to leave to get to the airport.

"_That sounds wonderful Dana. I know you'll have a good time with your mom. Will you find a way to let me know anything you guys come up with? I want to be a part of the planning process as much as possible."_

"Of course Baby. Hey I am glad I got to talk to you but I have got to get back to work, I took a small break to pick up the rings and grab some food." I hated to lie to him, and I was glad that he couldn't see my face to know that I was lying to him.

"_Sure it's no problem. I'll call you sometime this week okay?"_

"Sure, bye Baby, I love you."

"_Love you too. Talk to you soon."_ He hangs up the phone. Yes you'll definitely talk to me soon. I think before leaving enough money to cover the bill and the tip. I leave the place and point my car towards the airport. Towards my flight to Fox.

It is relatively easy to get checked in and everything; I guess it helps when you don't need to check in weapons and stuff, like we did when we worked for the FBI. And soon enough I am boarding my flight. The time for the point when I boarded the plane and when the plane took off seemed to be forever, but was probably only an hour at most.

And the plane took off. I read a few chapters in one of my books with my CD player playing in my ears, but I decided to sleep for the rest of the flight, or at least as much as I can. So I put away both the CD player and the book and recline in my seat and I fall asleep.

I wake up when the Captain's voice comes over the speakers telling us to get ready for landing. I pull my seat back up and get ready. Soon we have touched down and start taxing to a gate. And soon after that I am off the plane and in London's Heathrow Airport. I pick up my luggage and hail a taxi cab, telling the driver to take me to the nearest cheap motel. I am going to surprise him tomorrow when I've rested a little more. He takes me there and I pay for one room for one night then enter the room and fall asleep.

The next morning I wake up and shower. I change into a pair of Jeans with a shirt that exposes a lot of cleavage and hugs my figure. I style my hair that is growing longer into a ponytail with a few wisps of hair framing my face. My make-up is the same way since I started at the FBI. Soon I am ready so I hail another cab and give the driver the address. 20 minutes later he had pulled up to the building and I paid the driver, having had half of my checking account converted into English Pounds. I stepped out of the cab with my stuff and look up at the beautiful building.

The coloring of the building is a slate grey, because of the color of the stone face. I knew from what Fox told me that the apartment building was purchased by Oxford a few years ago, to give their upper level students and married couples bigger room. I knew that you could only get rooms in this building if you were married or were going for anything above a Master's Degree.

It's not the building that is beautiful it's the courtyard surrounding it. The ground is grassy except for the brown stones used as a walkway. Further in the courtyard is a small fountain lined with benches. There are some people sitting around the benches and others are around the flower beds at the edges of the courtyard; most of them are either talking in small groups or have their head bent over some book. A young woman spied me walking up the pathway with my carry-on and suitcase and came up to me.

"Are you just moving in?" She asked in a lilting Irish accent.

"No, I'm actually here to surprise my fiancé."

"Ohh. Who is your fiancé?" she asked. Like most girls, she apparently loved to hear about gossip and someone's love life.

"Fox Mulder. He's a Child/Adolescent Psychology Major. Can you help me find his room?"

"Sure I can, and I know who he is. _My_ fiancé is his roommate and he's giving our daughter a swim lesson right now, so he's not in his room. But I can still take you to his room. Oh, sorry for my lack of manners, but my name is Lillian."

"Dana Scull and thank you, that would be awesome. How old is your daughter?" I asked as we made our way into the building and over to an elevator. We traveled up the floors.

"She's almost 7 years old."

"How long have you and her father been together?" I too was enjoying the chance for some girl talk.

"Nine years. That's how long we've both been here. He helped me move my mattress into my dorm room my first day here. We became friends quickly and he kissed me under the mistletoe my second year."

"When did you get engaged?"

"A few years ago; we would have gotten married sooner, but I wanted to graduate with my name. Plus this gives our parents time to plan the "perfect" wedding. Right now, that doesn't matter to us, we like where we are and we like the fact that our daughter is happy." We had arrived at a door, marked with the number 42 and I start laughing.

"What's so funny?" She asked as she unlocked the door.

"When me and Fox were partners his apartment was number 42. The answer to life, according to _Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_ so when we left the FBI and he came out here to go back to school, and I took a job at a local hospital I got the number 42 for my parking space." She opened the door for us and laughed. She showed me Fox's room, where I put my stuff. "How much longer is your daughter's swimming lesson?"

"Another ten minutes, why?"

"I was thinking about how I could surprise him."

"I have an idea" I nod my head for her to continue. "If you have a swimsuit, change into it, if not I think I might have one that might fit you. We can pretend that you're a friend of mine from one of my classes or in town. That will keep until the end of the swim lesson then you can tackle him into the pool once they finish telling me what they did today in lessons."

"That idea is brilliant, I love it. I bought a new suit a few weeks ago, he has never seen it, so that'll help. But I will need a towel that doesn't look like it came from this room." I gush a huge smile spreading across my face, as I open my suitcase and pull out my new swimsuit. It was a razor back one piece in the color of green. I also pull out a large pair of sunglasses to hide the mirth that'll be in my eyes when I walk out of there. I quickly slip into the bathroom and change into the suit.

"When I come out she is waiting with a brightly colored beach towel."

"Here's the towel, though I don't know why you need one, it's not like your ugly in that suit." I smile in thanks as I wrap the towel around under my arms.

"I don't need the towel to hide my body, I need it to cover up the tattoo I have on my lower back, because if he even catches a glimpse of it, this charade is over." She seems to understand and we make our way back downstairs and out into what was the rear courtyard.

This courtyard was dominated by a large pool, long enough to swim laps in. Around it were brightly colored tiles and other pieces of manmade decoration.

But all of that barely registered in my head, because the second we made it outside all I could focus on was the man and little girl in the pool. The little girl was working on her back stroke, and she was managing it very well. I had no idea how long Fox has been working with her, but the girl is a natural in the water. Lillian leads me over to some lawn chairs near the deeper end of the pool. As we walk passed Fox nods his head towards Lillian and just passes over me.

It was very weird not have him ogle my body; after all he's done it since I met him. Finally we make it the chairs and Lillian sits down in one to watch her daughter, and I remove the towel and drape it over the chair before I sit; careful the entire time to keep my back away from the pool. I sit down and watch him. After a few minutes Lillian leans over to talk to me.

"Well he certainly loves you and didn't recognize you."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well in my experience the only time a man doesn't look at a beautiful lady is when he is gay or has eyes only for one woman. And that man, only has eyes for you, even though he thinks you're across the pond."

"Well I certainly hope that's true." I tell her and we drift back into silence. We watch the little girl swim across the length of the pool. Finally she climbs out of the pool and rushes over to Lillian.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, I got to swim across the entire pool with a real backstroke. Uncle Mulder says I should have been a mermaid, I'm so good in the water." She babbled to her mother as she was wrapped in a towel by her mother. Fox climbed out of the pool and walked over to us.

"She should be a mermaid, it's like she was born to be in the water. Are we meeting any other time this week?"

"I don't think so. I was planning on taking her to see her grandparents this week. Lord knows I haven't seen my mother since New Year's so were going this week."

"Okay thanks for letting me know. Mike going with you?"

"I think so; we wanted to see his mother too. So it'll just be you in the rooms this week." She looked past him and winked at me. She then picked up her daughter and headed back into the building. Fox picked up a towel and dried himself off before making a move to follow Lillian back into the building; he didn't make it very far though.

Once he dropped his towel and turned around I got up, tossed my sunglasses down on my seat and walked cat-quiet behind him until I could tackle him into the pool. We careened side first into the water. We broke the surface, and he turned around to see who tackled him. When he saw it was me he tackled me sending us both under the water once again. This time when we came up he had his arms around me and his lips were secured to mine as my tongue dueled with his. We kept kissing in the pool for what felt like hours until we both felt dizzy and light-headed because of the lack of oxygen in out lungs. When we pulled back we rested our foreheads together.

"Hi baby, surprise!" I tell him when I have a little air to talk with.

"And what a surprise this is. I didn't expect to see you until the semester was over." His kissed me again and I felt him move us to the side of the pool, pinning me between the wall and his body; I did not mind a bit, in fact I relished every minute of it. I loved being close to him.

"Well I wasn't going to come, I was going to work crazy hours to keep me from missing you, but I realized that there wasn't much you could really do during Spring Break and I've always wanted to come to England. I've been to Ireland and other parts of Europe throughout the years, but I'd never been here before. So I thought that I was killing two birds with one stone, so to speak. So I took 2 weeks off of work, I still have quite a chunk of leave saved up still. And I came out to see you." He kissed me again before he responded.

"God I love you. What are you doing for the second week?"

"Spending it with my mom, like I told you on the phone."

"So the only thing you were lying about was that you had to get back to work. You were really coming here?"

"Yup, surprise baby." This time I initiate the kiss and once again we become lost in each other. Once we pulled back again I get out of the pool and he follows behind me.

"So how did you pull this surprise off?" He asked as we toweled the water off of us.

"I took a flight out of Dulles, but it was late when I landed in Heathrow so I stayed in a motel last night then I headed out over here and met Lillian; who took me to your room and gave me the idea on how to surprise you." Once we were done I leapt into his arms letting him carry me bridal style back into the building an in the elevator.

Never before, with Jack, Ethan, Marcus or Daniel have I let a man carry me this way, unless our destination was the bed. But with Fox, I would be comfortable staying in his arms this way forever. When I am in his arms I am as content as I can be. I can't wait for him to come home.

We make it to his door, before he sets me down to unlock it with the key that was attached to his arm by a springy cord. He pushes the door open then picks me back up, but this time instead of being carried bridal style I wrap my legs around his waist and secure my lips to his, keeping his head there with both of my hands pressed into his hair. He carries me to his room and sets me down on the bed before pulling away.

"Dana, as much as I would love to make love to you right now; I kind of want a shower, I reek of chlorine. Care to join me?" I grin, getting his meaning. I stand back up and follow him into the bathroom and into the shower.

We are still in our swimsuits so the first thing we do is strip them off of us before rinsing them in the water from the shower head. Fox takes mine in the same hand as his and pokes his head out of the curtain, lobbing them into the sink. When he brings his head back in I pounce on him. I pin him to the wall as I rain kisses down his chest and stomach. But he pulls me up before I can take his impressive erection into my mouth.

"I haven't seen you in what feels like ages, and if you do that to me right now, I'm not going to last very long. I want to come inside of you first." I nod my head and we switch places, now he is pinning me to the shower wall. He kisses all over my face, avoiding my mouth, before trailing those kisses down my throat to my collarbone. He lifts me up until my breasts are in front of his face, and he starts to kiss circles around the base of my left breast, his circles tightening and getting closer to my hardened nipple until he takes my nipple into my mouth.

He sucks hard on my nipple, pulling a loud moan of approval from my lips. He continues his attentions for a few more minutes before repeating the process on my right breast.

By this point I am about to go crazy if I don't get his erection in me soon. He seems to understand this or feels the same way, because he lowers me and pumps his hips upwards towards me and he is inside of me, my tight, wet tunnel is sheathing his hardened member. He paused for a few minutes to regain control before he started to move, he thrusts were slow, completely deep thrusts. He hit a different angle each time until he hit a spot that made me scream. He kept hitting that spot over and over again. I could feel my orgasm approaching fast, so did he apparently, because he moved one of his hands to where we were joined and fingered my clit, pushing it into our joining. A few more thrusts with contact with my inner walls, g-spot and clit and I came, hard, fast and joyously beautiful. My orgasm triggered his and I felt him pumping his hot seed into me.

I stayed pinned to the wall, joined with him until we could breathe properly then he let me slid down the wall and stand on my own. We quickly washed ourselves then turned off the water.

We got out of the shower and dried off and wrapped the towels around us and headed back into his room where we climbed into bed. We lay next to each other in silence, each of us reliving that last encounter. Soon though I wanted more of him so I turned to face him and began to pepper his chest in kisses. Moving down to his nipples where I paid attention to them like he did with mine, when I heard him groan I moved back up his body to where his neck and shoulder met on the right side and gave him another love bite before moving up his neck to his jaw and across to his lips, I kissed him slowly and languorously. Showing him just how much I loved and missed him. When we needed air we pulled apart and he rolled me over to his back and started with the same treatment as he did in the shower.

But this time he didn't stop at my breasts and he paid attention to them for a longer period of time. I threaded my hands in his hair and rode the waves of pleasure he was causing me to experience. He trailed his kisses down between the hollow of my breast and down my stomach, stopping at my navel where he circled his tongue around it before thrusting his tongue in. He learned early in out sexual relationship that this motion alone could bring me to near orgasm if he did it long enough. And this time seemed no different, but eventually he did move lower, peppering my hip bones with kisses before placing a kiss right above my nether lips. I spread my legs for him, draping them over his shoulders and used my hands in his hair to push him closer to the lips that were swollen for his attentions.

He kissed each lip before spreading them and licking from my clit to my opening and back. Soon the thrust two fingers inside of me and started circling my clit with his tongue like he did with my breasts in the shower, all the while pumping the two fingers in and out of me. My hips started to buck wildly and he used his other hand to push down on my hips with his forearm. While that did not stop my hips, it did make the bucking motions less, so he could ride them and keep contact with me. Soon he started sucking on my clit and I had to use all of my control not to come on that first suckle. His fingers found my g-spot and he started sucking hard on my clit and finally I gave in and let my orgasm sweep over me. He removed his hands from my tunnel and moved his lips over the opening, riding the waves as my body moved, he sucked all of the juices I expelled in my release.

Once my body was still he placed one last kiss to my wiry curls and moved swiftly up my body, knowing that when he made me come like that, my body was extremely sensitive, to the point where even the lightest of touches could feel like a hot iron to my skin. He lay down beside me and kissed me, letting me taste myself on his lips. Once I had recovered I rolled us over to where I was on top and started kissing his lips again. Before I started to move my own kisses lower I whispered in his ear. "No more holding back, Fox. I want you to come inside of my mouth. I haven't tasted you in _soooo_ long." I felt him nod and started to kiss his neck along the opposite side as the love bite I had given him earlier. I give him another one and move further down, repeating the actions I had earlier. I move past his nipples following the thin line of hair to his own navel. I give it some attention and move down to his hips. I kiss each hip bone before bypassing his erection and kissing and licking my way down to his toes on his left leg, I worshipped his body. I sucked each one of his toes into my mouth and circled their tips with my tongue before moving on to the next toe. I started the action again on his other foot, before licking and kissing my way back up to his hip again.

When I move to take him into my mouth I realize that the angle for what I want to do is all wrong so I pick my head up and see that I've brought him to the point of insanity. I get off the bed motioning with my finger for him to sit up. Even in his state he seems to realize what I want and hurries to the end of the bed. He spreads his legs to where I can kneel between them. I start by running my hand up and down his erection, making him even harder. Then I repeat the process with my tongue barely touching him. Then once again with more pressure. Then I move up to the head and circle it with my tongue like I did his toes. Finally I lower my mouth and take just the tip into my mouth. I swirl my tongue around him pushing into the spot under his head. I start to move lower and move back up hollowing my cheeks with the force of my sucking on his dick.

Each time I move lower before moving back up. I get about half-way down when I take his balls in my hand, I roll their weight around. Soon I can feel my own wetness seeping down my thighs. So I go as far down his cock as I can before feeling brush against the back of my throat. I relax my throat and change my angle before pushing him farther into my mouth until my nose brushes his wiry pubic hair.

I look up and him and as I move my tongue around him I catch his eye and move one of my hands to my own opening and begin to pleasure myself as I deep throat him. This seems to be the undoing of him because after a few licks and sucks with my mouth and he is coming and coming hard. I move up his dick to where I won't choke as I swallow his little swimmers, I am still fingering my own clit, squeezing it between two of my fingers. And I came as his orgasm slows down. I lick him clean as the hand that fondled his balls reaches for a towel to clean myself off with. I move up his body, impatient to kiss him off of his high. I kiss him, sharing his taste and still tasting myself on him. I like the combination of us on out tongues. When we come up for air he grabs that hand that had pleasured myself and liked my juices off of my fingers. He kissed me again, slowly, letting all the love he felt show in that kiss. That was the kind of kiss that I loved getting from him, so I gladly returned it and deepened it. Our orgasms had tired us out and we cuddled together and fell asleep in each other's arms.

We woke up later to pounding on his closed door. Fox stood up and pulled on a pair of boxers before moving to the door. I myself just pull the sheet further up my body. It seems as though Mike wanted to know something.

"I heard that our fiancés met earlier today?"

I can see Fox nod and then I hear Mike continue to talk.

"Well since tomorrow we're leaving to go visit family we were wondering if you wanted to join us and Lil's roommate for dinner and a couple of drinks at the pub?"

Fox turns to me and I nod that I was okay with it. He turns back to the door.

"Sure, when are we going?"

"Lil and I are leaving in an hour. Chelsea is already there, on the clock."

"So we're going to that pub?"

"Yup, Sea will be off when we get there and wanted to join us for a meal?"

"Cool we'll be ready by around that time. Is Miya coming too?"

"I think so. And we have Petunia watching the little ones."

"K, we'll see you then." Fox shut the door and wandered back to the bed. "It appears that the next round will have to wait." He leans over the bed and kisses me.

"Well as much as staying in bed all day every day and making love for the entire week is an appealing thought; I think this is for the best."

"Hmmm, I hate to admit it, but you're right." He mumbled against my lips, kissing me softly once again before starting to pull on some clean clothes. I just watch him for a few minutes before standing and pulling on the clothes I wore earlier, with new underwear. We finish in record time and wonder out of the room and back into the courtyard and wait for the others to meet us. I sit in his lap and lean my back against his chest, while his arms encircle my waist and his nose is buried in my hair. I rest my hands on top of his and just enjoy the feeling of being in his arms. Lillian and Mike join us outside sitting in a similar position. Soon a young woman, looking to be in her late 20's rushes out of the building and runs up to us. She looks like Fox's type: tall, legs that go on forever and busty. Her eyes are a dark brown, they almost blend with her pupils

"Thanks for waiting for me." Her accent is Scottish, and her voice is lower than Lillian's. I am really surprised that Fox barely looks at her. We all stand up and walk about a half-mile to a shabby looking building. I was expecting this place to be like most of the seedy bars I've had to pick Fox up from over the years. But that was so not the case.

Whatever the outside lacked was made up by the cozy atmosphere inside. I never really went to any clubs while I was in med school or the Academy, but this place was nice. The bar was shaped like a U with 90 degree angles. In the left corner was a dance floor and in the right corner was a set of 5 pool tables. The bar itself connected the two ends and was low set and made of a dark cherry wood, polished to perfection. The group migrated towards a table near one of the pool tables. Lillian and Mike sat next to each other one side and the women who met up with us, I can only assume her name is Miya, sits next to them. I slide in on the other side and Fox sits next to me, leaving the space next to him open. A waitress comes up to us and takes our order and while we wait another woman joins us. She looks like the other's sister if not twin. Same body shape, same hair color, and same eye color. She sits down on Fox's other side just as our drinks, including one for her, are delivered to us.

"Our manners have gone begging!" Lillian exclaimed. "Dana this is Miya." She said motioning to the women sitting next to her. "And this is her twin sister Chelsea." She pointed to the women on the other side of Fox. "Ladies this is Dana Scully, Mulder's fiancé."

Both women nod to me and reach out to shake my hand. We drink our drinks in silence, Fox's hand rests on my thigh, and the silence is peaceful. After a few minutes the waitress comes back and asks us if we want any foodstuffs. They order a large salad along with a big thing of onion rings, and French fries and a side of wings.

Conversations start, mainly about the second half of the semester and how everyone's classes are going. I just sit and listen, resting my head against Fox's shoulder. Soon people start talking about what America is like, and I am drawn into the conversation. Our food is delivered and we eat while I ask questions about everyone.

I learned that Lillian was in the Lit PhD program, with British Literature and Mike was in the same boat as Fox, and Chelsea lived in a small off campus studio with her boyfriend of 3 years and she was a photographer. Miya seemed to also be into Literature but her focus was on Renaissance pieces from all over the world. She was taking a lot of Elizabethan history classes along with two Shakespeare classes.

After we finished eating most of us wondered over to the pool tables. We started a little competition with Lillian and Mike on one team, me and Fox on another and Miya and Chelsea made up the third team. We played with no particular winner for a few hours before heading back to the dorms and Chelsea headed to her apartment.

When we got back Fox and I just tumbled into bed, too exhausted to make love.

The week passes by in a similar manner. Sleep until the sun is well up, make love, eat, and wonder around taking in the sights, eating both lunch and dinner out, and coming home and making love all over again. We talk about nothing and everything: what we just saw, where we're going next, good times on the X-Files, how my mother is doing. After making love we exchange soft kisses, whispered words of love.

Finally on Thursday, two days before I return we start talking about the wedding as we sit in a small café outside of the city of London.

"Who do you want to be in the bridal party on your end, Fox?" I ask as I poke at my salad.

"I want one of the Lone Gunman, and Mike. I can't think of anyone else I'd like to stand with me. What about you, who is going to be on your side?" He ate his soup as he talked.

"Ellen and Tara, maybe some of my other friends from med school. If you want you can have all three of the Gunmen stand with you, not just one." The main part of our meal arrived, a garden burger for me, with another salad and a cheeseburger, with the works, and a side of fries for Fox.

"Who is going to walk you down the aisle?" He ate a few of his fires as he looked at me.

"I don't think Bill wants to even come to the wedding, and Charlie has never met you, in fact, I haven't really spoken to him in over six years. I was thinking of asking Skinner."

"Well I think he would be honored, but perhaps you should talk to your mother about this." He ate a bite of his burger.

"You're right; I'll talk to her when I get back. Now next thing: indoor or outdoor?"

"I think late summer early fall and outdoors. But if you want it in a church, I won't mind."

"Should we wait until you graduate or not?"

"If you can plan a wedding for late July, with time for at least a week for a Honeymoon this year, then okay. If not we can have all the plans set for next year, but I don't want you to stress trying to get it done before the semester at Georgetown starts." He reached out and cupped my cheek. "Our wedding day should be a day of joy and not a day of stress. Talk to your mother about timing and you set a date, and give me time to get a tux and I'll be there; just make sure it is what you want."

"What about what you want?" I have tears in my eyes at his beautiful speech, it reminded me of the speech he made when he proposed to me at my mother's house.

"The only thing I want is for you and I to be married at the end of it all. And maybe some decent food for the reception." He added as an afterthought.

I just laughed and nuzzled my head into his hand that was still cupping my cheek. This man astounds me, and I love him for it.

We finish our meal and hop on the train to take us back to Oxford. We discuss more of the wedding ideas I had and he told me to talk to my mom about most of it, because of the fact the he was a guy, he knew very little about the wedding. I laughed and said okay then leaned over and kissed him. I stayed near him for the entire trip.

"Baby, if I am able to plan a wedding we need photos for the invitations. And If I can't we can use them for announcements and take new ones for the invitations when you get back."

"Well if you can plan it, then the photos would need to be taken now. So let's asked Chelsea if she'll take some tomorrow in the courtyard."

When we made it back to his rooms, he called Chelsea, who was more than happy to take our pictures and would bring three rolls of film to be sent back with me when I left. Once Fox hung up the phone I tackled him to the bed and made sweet love to him.

This amazing man is going to be my husband. I don't care how long our engagement is, I went for seven years without him in my life is this way. So the fact that I now get to call him baby and other pet names as well a kiss him and let him hold me at night is a dream come true. I would wait forever to marry this man as long as he stayed in my life like this.

Oh God! I truly and dearly love this man with all my heart and soul.


End file.
